


The Schoolyard Scuffle

by Thrawnduil



Series: The Growing Years [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Orson gets called into school because Jyn was involved in a fight.





	The Schoolyard Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, another oneshot for the Dad Orson universe. Originally I wanted to stick to the timeline with Jyn growing up, but since I appear to be stuck on another one of these, I decided to instead post a finished one. Jyn is already eleven in this oneshot. And yes, I changed Armitage's age among others just to fit my wishes. Hope you enjoy!

„Mister Krennic, this is principal Mon Mothma, I‘m afraid I have to ask you to come and pick up Jyn. There was an incident that got out of hand.“ Krennic‘s heart dropped immediately as he heard those words. „Is she alright, what happened?“ - „She is fine, Mister Krennic, there is no reason to worry“, Mothma tried to calm his nerves. „She was involved in an altercation with another student and I would prefer to resolve this issue sooner rather than later.“ Krennic took a deep breath, his worst fear evaporated. “Of course Ma’am”, he agreed rather amiable. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

On the way to his car none other than Davits called out to him, rushing up. “Don’t tell me she called you too?” he opened without any preamble. “Principal Mothma? She told me Jyn had an altercation with another student. But Cassian? I thought those two were close.” - “Sure they are, who knows what happened. I doubt Cassian would do anything to hurt her, no doubt he still remembers your warning.” Orson had the decency to look slightly abashed as he remembered his harsh words towards the young boy. Davits offered to give him a ride, insisting that it made no sense to split up for the same way.

When they rushed into the principal’s outer office they were met with the stares of half a dozen children, all muddied and some with a few scratches. Cassian immediately stood to greet his foster father, but when he noticed Krennic he paled and took a step back. Jyn was sitting beside him, looking sulkily at the floor. Suddenly the door to the Mon Mothma’s office opened. “Mister Krennic, Mister Draven, if you would be so kind please. You can bring Jyn and Cassian as well.” 

Orson almost stopped at the door when he recognized none other than Brendol Hux, sitting in front of the principal’s desk. His son Armitage stood beside him, his back ramrod straight. Orson noticed that his clothes were ruffled, even slightly torn on one side. He groaned inwardly. He could already picture what had happened. Brendol just glared at him as if he was a small insect that had dared to sit on his food. Orson exchanged one slightly exasperated look with Draven, who merely shrugged with a forced smile. 

Mon Mothma closed the door behind them and made her way back to her desk, sitting down before she carefully laced her hands in front of her, regarding each of them with a thoughtful expression. “First of all, thank you for your prompt appearance. Today, a very unfortunate event occurred and I believe it is essential to resolve this immediately and clear the air. I was notified of a scuffle between several students, including your children, who – according to the other children – instigated the whole thing. I am not looking to place blame on one of them, I merely want to know what happened and why. Now how exactly started this fight Cassian, Jyn? I have already heard Armitage’s account, but I want to know your side as well. Jyn, Armitage told me you pushed him into a trash bin.” 

For a moment there was utter silence. Krennic was sure that there had to be some kind of misunderstanding. Jyn, his utterly adorable daughter, would never hurt a fly, much less act like a bully. “He started it”, Jyn suddenly exclaimed. “He called Cassian a weirdo, because he doesn’t speak perfect English.” It seemed like Armitage wanted to object, but a withering glance from his father killed any attempt immediately. “That’s no excuse for pushing him, young lady, and he also told me that you called him a weirdo as well. Is that true?” 

Jyn replied almost defiant: “Yes but he pushed me first.” Apparently not even his father’s glare could stop Armitage this time: “But Cassian hit me”, he shouted. “Only after he pushed Jyn”, Cassian’s voice joined the fray. “And then it got messy”, he concluded with a shrug. “I believe we have heard enough”, Mon Mothma interfered. “I am very disappointed in all of you. You know better than to call each other names and push each other around. I expect that every single one of you apologizes and that this ugly incident will not repeat itself. Have I made myself clear?” 

All three children meekly nodded, clearly cowed by the principal’s words. “Now since you find each other so strange, how about you spend an afternoon together, cleaning up the schoolyard. Mister Raddus is already waiting for you with the necessary equipment to clean up the mess you made. After you have apologized you will join him.” It took minimal prodding from Orson for Jyn to mumble an apology, whereas Cassian seemed to honestly regret his actions. After all, Armitage had a nice shiner on his face to show for. The younger Hux on the other side spoke without hesitation, almost as if he had practised the words beforehand. 

After the three children had left the office, Mon Mothma addressed the parents again. “They are good children. All of them. Nevertheless, I only can advise that each of you has a talk with them on his own. It is of great significance to stop such outbursts as soon as they appear.” Her words carried a certain warmth, showing that she truly cared about her pupils. “Remind them that they should talk about their problems without calling each other names or even using force. I’m sure they’ll listen.” 

After all three men had nodded their assent, Mothma spoke again. “I know it isn’t easy for the three of you all on your own. The same goes for the children. But keep up your good work and they’ll be fine people one day. That’s the best one can achieve in life.” Then, she stood up again and the men rose with her. “Thank you again for your time, gentlemen.” 

The three fathers unanimously left Mon Mothma’s office and made their way to the parking lot in silence. Only there Brendol Hux suddenly spoke up. “Keep your little hellion away from my son, Krennic!” he hissed. Draven sighed silently. He really should have known better than to expect this whole affair to end peacefully. And as expected, Krennic immediately turned back to Hux. “At least I care about my daughter and don’t treat her like shit.” 

It was very much like watching a car crash. You knew what was going to happen but you could not avert your eyes. Hux turned beet red with fury and before Draven could even take one step towards the two men, fists were flying. Grunts echoed through the parking lot. Within seconds Draven was beside them, hauling Hux away from his friend. Fortunately they had not hit each other well enough to cause any damage that warranted concern. 

“I can’t believe it. In there we just had our children being told not to engage in fist fights and now you two are having it out in the fucking parking lot of the school. Get a grip.” Hux, nursing a bleeding nose, did not even reply, just snorted derisively and got into his car. Krennic did not look much better, blood dripped from a split lip as he got up to his feet. “I’m curious how you’re going to explain this to Jyn later”, Davits dryly remarked. “Oh come on, that asshole deserved it, you know that.” Davits refrained from another comment, he merely rolled his eyes as he got into the car with Krennic and drove them both home.


End file.
